Point-of-care analyzer instruments are used to evaluate biological samples collected from the patient at the time of collection of the sample or soon after collection. A cuvette is used to collect or receive collected biological sample and interface the sample with the analysis systems of the analyzer instrument. The cuvettes for receiving biological samples are advantageous as the cuvettes are typically disposable or reusable after washing. The cuvettes are also often configured to avoid directly contacting the collected sample with the circuitry for processing the samples, which would require the circuitry pins to be cleaned or replaced after each use to avoid contamination. However, a specialized connector is required to connect the cuvette to the analysis system and interface the sample with the pins of the analysis system. An improperly inserted cuvette can result in a poor connection between the cuvette and the pins, which can cause poor or inconsistent readings. A similar disadvantage is that the cuvette is typically small in size requiring the sensor interfaces to be tightly spaced on the cuvette. The tight spacing of the interfaces and the corresponding tight spacing of the pins can cause leakage current and other interference between the pins, which can further result in poor or inconsistent readings.